


Glitter on the Highway

by saltandbyrne



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Casual Sex, Chad being Chad, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, F/F, Foot Massage, Fuckpig, Genevieve Cortese/Aldis Hodge/Christian Kane, Genevieve POV, Jason Momoa/Genevieve Cortese, Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Colin Ford/Brock Kelly, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Needles, Open Relationships, Piercings, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Somnophilia, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, due to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: Little slices of Gen Cortese on tour. Consider it nowandgen for fuckpig.





	Glitter on the Highway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/gifts), [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts), [homo_pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/gifts), [hellhoundsprey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/gifts).



> Jensen is ~15, Danni is ~16. 
> 
> While the main focus is on Genevieve/Adrianne and Genevieve/Adrianne/Danneel, there is explicit sex between Jared/Jensen, and casual mentions of Genevieve/Aldis Hodge/Christian Kane, Genevieve/Jason, Jason/Danneel, and Brock/Colin. Basically everyone is fucking.
> 
> There's some somnophilia so I've tagged for dubcon.
> 
> Thank you a million times to silver9mm for the rescue beta!

“Aw, come on.”

Adrianne in a wheedling mood is a dangerous thing.

“I just told you I want to watch you pee yourself in your girl scout uniform, sugar. No one on this bus is judging you.”

Gen blushes, closing two-day-old mascara lashes against Adrianne’s flattened mess of a pillow. That one hadn’t made the immediate No list, to Gen’s vaguely aroused horror and Adrianne’s hip-twitching delight. Gen’s phone is like a minefield of niche porn with all the shit she has to google on the regular before she gives Adrianne a yay or nay. Sounding had been a capital-N No, spanking had gotten an enthusiastic yes, and the pee stuff had fallen somewhere near a soft maybe.

This is Gen’s life now.

They’re somewhere between Pittsburgh and Cleveland, about two hours past a Cracker Barrel they are never, ever allowed to return to. They shouldn’t have let Jeff flirt with the waiter for so long but he’d been the prettiest shade of red by the time Chad had pocketed two dozen biscuits and a pound of old-fashioned candy.

There’s a caramel wrapper itching behind Gen’s knee but she’s too comfortable to reach for it, with Adrianne’s chest pressed close against her back and one of her legs spiraling over Gen’s hip.

“I know, it’s just.”

Gen noses into her hair, smelling stale cigarettes and that indomitable Adrianne smell that seems to cling to everything she owns these days. A curl of really good weed from Jason’s bunk above them steals it after a moment. He’s giggling and curled up with some non-binary tattoo artist who really likes having their feet rubbed by the sound of it.

It’s one of Gen’s favorite things about being on a tour bus, the white noise. It’s never really quiet, not with this many people crammed in one moving space. Even when they’re all asleep, Adrianne snores like a wet bear, Jeff makes sex-grunts and seems to sleep perpetually sitting up, and sometimes Jared makes nightmare sounds that make Gen’s stomach hurt a little.

Jared’s quiet now, and she’s pretty sure Jensen honest-to-God fell asleep on his dick a few miles back. That kid always sleeps like a baby.

Jeff’s noodling around on the old acoustic guitar that seems to belong to the bus, humming something to himself with his pied-piper lullaby voice. She’d never met anyone who so resolutely didn’t want to fuck her and still gave her the sexy heeby-jeebies all at once.

Chad possum-hisses at something he’s picking off his leg and Gen shuffles in closer to Adrianne.

“It’s something I used to do with Ian.”

Adrianne’s sound of disgust at her ex-boyfriend’s name still makes Gen smile.

“That asshole didn’t deserve to watch you wipe your ass.”

“I know.”

Gen tugs one of Adrianne’s muscled forearms over her waist, tracing her finger over the rough skin in the crease of Adrianne’s palm. Her hands always look like doll hands next to Adrianne’s, soft and pale next to Adrianne’s cracked strength.

“That’s why it’s embarrassing.”

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Adrianne spreads her hand across Gen’s stomach, the dip of her thumb curving under Gen’s bellybutton. She kisses her favorite spot behind Gen’s ear, nuzzling until Gen relaxes. Adrianne had learned all of her spots in a week, ones Ian never even knew existed.

Adrianne’s twin cot is barely big enough for one grown woman, let alone nineteen feet of Adrianne and one side order of Gen. It used to drive her crazy when she was with Ian, the claustrophobic smell of his body when they’d been on the road for a long stretch. Adrianne’s B.O. could get up and walk across the room and Gen still snuggles in closer to her.

“No, I know you didn’t.”

“So what was it?”

Adrianne’s hand creeps up her belly, tapping a patient rhythm up the line of her abs.

“I used to, um.”

Adrianne cups possessively under one of her breasts, kneading softly as Gen sticks up her courage.

“I liked watching him. With other girls.”

Three days ago, a hotel room full of Jason’s groupie-burners had watched while Adrianne had fisted her pussy. Gen had barely broken a sweat.

“He was always a gross asshole about it and we’d always, like, fight for days after, but.”

Last week Gen had spent the night with a blindfold on her eyes and her face wherever Adrianne had felt like sticking it.

“It always got me so hot when he’d make me watch, tell me how good they felt and stuff.”

Last night she’d peed in some teeny-bopper’s face, after the whole band and Jensen had taken a turn, while Jeff held the kid’s mouth open and Adrianne kissed her and held her beer and they’d all cheered. She’d peed on someone and somehow this is more mortifying.

“Uh, I’m so weird.”

Gen scrunches her nose up and turns to look over her shoulder. Adrianne pushes up onto one elbow, her Christmas morning/“they’re twins!” smile on her face.

“You like being cucked.”

Gen can’t even blink around the vaguely familiar word before Adrianne rolls her onto her back and crawls between her legs.

“Like a cuckold? That’s so Shakespearean.”

“Verily, milady.”

It’s one of her favorite things about Adrianne, how she gets in Gen’s space like she owns it. She looms over Gen, long limbs and bad intentions swallowing her up.

It’s been three years since Adrianne had kissed her in that sweat-soaked motel room, three years and it still makes Gen’s stomach swoop out from under her every time Adrianne does it.

“I mean, I think it’s mostly lame straight guys who like watching their wives get fucked by big black dudes, but,” Adrianne’s face lights up.

“I’ve got that big black strap-on.”

“Oh my God, Adri.”

“I guess it’s really more of a pewter but whatever, six of one.”

She leans in to press one of her thighs right against Gen’s cunt, hard the way she knows Gen likes it.

“Tell me what he’d say to you, what you liked.”

There’s a flash of jealousy in Adrianne’s eyes that does things to Gen’s insides. She’s sure it’s not politically correct or whatever, but it’s so _boyfriend_.

“He’d, um, he’d tell me how big her tits were, stuff like that.”

Adrianne’s hand brushes over her nipple, a tacit reminder that Adrianne loves her loving handfuls just fine.

“Tell me how she could suck his dick better.”

Adrianne’s leg presses against her, strong and steady where Gen’s getting wetter and wetter. It’s easier to whisper secrets when Adrianne’s grinding them out of her.

“Tell me how she felt better, how tight her pussy was.”

“Of course you liked that, you greedy little size queen.”

Adrianne’s voice is raspy even when she hasn’t been chain smoking and partying for a week straight. She growls as she rolls her leg against Gen’s cunt, strong and muscled like every inch of her. Adrianne covers Gen when she leans down, big and strong and overwhelming in a way no guy had ever been.

“That’s so fucking hot, Gen, make you watch while I fuck some tight little thing.”

Gen’s still sore from Adrianne’s pewter dick attention last night. Apparently watching Gen pee on something really made Adrianne want to fuck the daylights out of her. It aches when Gen grinds back against Adrianne’s bare thigh, soaking through the cotton of her boyshorts.

“Maybe we could find a straight girl.”

Adrianne’s eyes light up at her favorite kind of challenge. Gen bites her lip and laughs. She gets it now, how it’s cute the way their eyes cross the fifth time Adrianne gets them off. Gen’s not too bad at it herself any more.

“I’m sure I could rustle one up.”

Gen rucks her fingers under Adrianne’s stretched-out tank top, tracing her fingers over the massive tattoo on Adrianne’s back. Adrianne had been impressed when she’d recognized The Dream of the Fisherman’s Wife. Art history had been one of Gen’s favorite classes.

“Ok, your turn.”

Gen scratches down Adrianne’s back, earning her a pleased purr and a firm slide of Adrianne’s leg against her wet, wet pussy.

“Well, we got the Girl Scout one.”

Adrianne licks her lips and leers.

“Tell me more about soccer camp.”

~

They hit Chicago for a few days. The weather’s nice and they can crash with some ex-child-bride of Jeff’s, who must own a fucking mansion in the burbs if this is his pied-à-tier. He’s got pretty framed pictures of a wife and two suspiciously-happy looking children. Jeff beats the tar piss out of him and fists him on the roof deck, and Jensen beams like a Little Golden Books centerfold when Jared lets the guy crazy-straw a load out of Jensen’s ass.

Fuckpig plays three shows in a row, all at little clubs where the energy’s great and the groupies are generous with their bodies and their drugs. Gen almost feels bad for their host until she sees the look of sheer bliss on his face while Jeff uses him as a footrest. She still apologizes for scratching up his coffee table.

They have to share a bed with Jason but he’s on mushrooms for most of it, making him even more snuggly and prone to giving wicked backrubs than normal. Gen’s settled into his weird kinship with Adrianne, the oddly sweet way he starts braiding Gen’s hair while Adrianne’s eating her pussy or how he appears with a cold glass of water while Adrianne’s still coming down from riding her ass hard. They’re good at sharing just about everything, including Gen.

She meets some of Adri’s old friends, a dagger-butch dyke welder named Ellen and her utterly charming wife Tina who runs a tattoo shop. They let Gen use their autoclave for some of her gear. She’s been promising Jared and Jensen matching piercings for a while.

On their last night, Adrianne holds her hand while Tina tattoos a tentacle curling up the side of Gen’s left breast. It’s a perfect match for the ones that stretch across Adrianne’s back.

~

Phoenix is rumbling past them when Adrianne tosses a soda cap at Jensen.

“Hey, kitten.”

Jensen unfurls from his dank corner of Jared’s bunk, stretching his arms over his head. He’s wearing the shirt Gen had helped him shred up, an old Hooters tee she’d cut low enough so he could flash his nipples when he takes a deep breath. He blinks, rubbing the back of his hand across his face before he yawns over at Adrianne. Pretty as sin and full of twice as much trouble, Jensen’s more feline than the actual cat that lives with them as he hand-walks out of Jared’s bed.

Jared’s spread out on the floor, one leg tucked up to balance his notebook and the other splayed out to toe against Jeff’s bed, empty now that’s Jeff’s nodded off on the couch with Momo. Jared’s got his hair in a messy top knot and a pen chewed to shit between his lips. Adrianne’s his mirror image with her back propped up against the side of Jeff’s bed, a perfect cone-shaped joint rolling under her magic fingers.

“What’s up, Adri?”

Jensen readjusts the straps of his shirt until his little tits pluck out nicely. As cute as he looks taking a dick, Gen’s glad Jensen isn’t Adrianne’s type. She couldn’t handle that kind of competition.

“Get his dick hard for me.”

Adrianne nods toward Jared before winking up at Gen.

“I want to see something.”

Jensen grins, always happy for an excuse to play with his favorite toy.

“Not gonna buy a girl dinner first?”

Jared looks up from his notebook, more amused than annoyed. They’re all a little bored. Adrianne does her best sphynx face and shrugs.

Jared’s exactly the kind of guy Gen would go for if he weren’t Adrianne’s bandmate. Gen’s pretty sure she’s about six inches short of being the kind of girl Jared might be into anyway, and no man on earth is fine enough to risk incurring Jensen’s cut-a-bitch claws. She rolls over, tucking her chin against the edge of Adrianne’s bunk to watch as Jensen slides down next to Jared and drags one baby-pink fingernail up the perpetually-strained seam of his jeans. She’d never go for Jared but Adrianne’s never minded Gen watching him show off.

He sure is easy on the eyes.

Jensen shoots one last cat-cream look at Adrianne before he molds himself to Jared’s side. His lips brush up against Jared’s ear, whispering secrets too soft for any of them to hear. Jared’s eyes glaze over and slant up as Jensen plays telephone, his chip-nailed hand sliding up and down the obviously-growing bulge of Jared’s dick. Gen can’t make out a single word of it but judging by the way Jared bites his lip and groans, it’s strong enough to strip paint. Jared’s face flushes pink and whatever Jensen says makes the pen fall out of his mouth and clatter to the floor.

“Perfect,” Adrianne says, bounding to her feet and tucking her joint behind her ear. She disappears to the front of the bus and returns with a black plastic bag dangling heavily from her wrist just in time for Jensen to pop Jared’s top button.

Gen’s a little distracted by the maddeningly slow descent of Jared’s zipper when she hears the plastic crack of Adrianne opening some decidedly child-proof packaging. Gen should look but she can’t drag herself away from the sight of Jensen’s babydoll hand teasing out Jared’s gorgeous cock. She shouldn’t know how much of a honeydripper Jared is or that Jensen’s slim little pinky is almost the same size as the fat ring glistening at the tip of Jared’s cock, but there’s not much room for secrets in twenty square feet of sleeping space.

“Knew it.”

Adrianne plants herself on the floor next to Jared and plants a brand-new indigo-swirled dick right next to his. It’s unwieldy in her hand, bigger than Jared’s by a good inch in either direction. Gen’s pussy clenches before she can even blink.

“Fuckin’ show off,” Jared snorts, wrapping his hand over Jensen’s and knocking his dick against Adrianne’s.

“Ew, boy cooties, gross.”

Adrianne snatches her prize back before Jared can sully it further. Gen claps a hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh.

“I like your cooties,” Jensen coos, kitten-tonguing into the wet slit of Jared’s dick. Gen’s seen some shit and she still can’t imagine what the fuck kind of filth Jensen can lay on to snake-whisper Jared’s dick from zero to pay-per-view like that.

Adrianne launches herself into bed, flexing her arms and doing nothing to help the growing pulse between Gen’s legs. Jared’s dick is a fine sight to behold but Adrianne’s strong arms are her favorite muscle on this and any bus.

“Told you I’d find one bigger’n his.”

Adrianne slots behind her, rearranging Gen with ease. She wedges that dick between them, pressing it insistently against Gen’s ass like it’s Adrianne’s own, like she’s just as hard as Jared while he spit-kisses Jensen’s asshole open with his fingers.

“God, I love how fucking wet you get when you watch them.”

Gen blushes as Adrianne’s fingers dip under the soaked crotch of her panties. She doesn’t know why she’s like this, why the knowing smile Jared gives her while he whispers in Jensen’s ear makes her burn so hot against Adrianne’s fingers, why the little-brother wink Jensen throws at her before he straddles Jared’s lap makes her buck back against the firm promise of Adrianne’s newest cock. She’d hated herself the first few times Adrianne had caught her staring too long, braced for the sort of jealous half-teasing Ian and every other boyfriend had ever thrown at her. It had never come.

She groans against her bit lip when Jensen arches, asshole opening up prettier than half the pussy she’s seen in her crash-course education from Adrianne. Jared looks square at her, sneeringly indulgent as he smacks his lubed-up dick against Jensen’s ass loud enough for the whole bus to hear. Jared always lets her watch and Adrianne always lets her look and Gen doesn’t feel anything but warm all over when Adrianne slips four fingers in her from behind just as Jared stroke-pushes the head of his cock into Jensen’s whimpering body.

“You gonna let me do that, babygirl, let me fuck this ass with a big cock like that?”

“Jesus, yes.”

Gen’s already close to coming and Jared’s barely bottomed out. She grinds back onto Adrianne’s fingers, too close to care about the wet-squick sound of herself. Adrianne fucks her rough, fingers pressing hard on her g-spot better than any dick ever could. She doesn’t touch Gen’s clit until Jared makes that strained-neck sound, getting Gen off right as she sees the first white stripe of Jared’s affection leak back down his cock where Jensen can’t quite keep it in. Gen rides her orgasm out with Adrianne’s hand between her legs and her eyes roving wherever she fucking likes. Every face she sees is smiling.

Their cups all run a little over.

“Thank you.”

Gen kisses her before Adrianne can shush her, trying to say something with her body that her mouth isn’t ready to.

“Thank me when we break this baby in.”

Adrianne jabs her butt cheek with her new dick and laughs.

~

She’s not sure what it is about needles.

Her Nana had been the first person to hand her one. Her house had always smelled like cinnamon milk and the plastic covers she kept over the catalog furniture. Gen’s wardrobe is 99% black now but she’d always loved how colorful her Nana’s house was, the blood reds and faded yellows of the crucifixion scenes hanging in every room, the impossibly bright azures and cobalts of her army of Marys, the seafoam green and burnt orange of the Fiestaware she’d loaded up with tres leches cake when Gen’s mama wasn’t watching. The rainbow spools of her woven-plastic embroidery bag had enchanted Gen and wound up in her nimble little fingers every chance Gen had gotten.

Her Nana probably wouldn’t approve of the 14-gauge she’s holding now, but her Nana’s been dead for six years.

“Squeeze your tits together.”

Jensen’s wearing a faded-black pair of jeans that have been knee-shredded into capris and a brand-new shiner from their last show’s pit. He still winks like Marilyn Monroe when he leans back against Jared’s chest and jostles his cleavage into place.

“Good,” Gen mumbles, narrowing her eyes at the two purple marker dots lined up precisely between Jensen’s A-minus cups. She bats his hands away and dons another pair of black nitrile gloves, the XS ones that are thankfully too small for Jeff to steal for nefarious sex reasons.

She snaps her glove around her wrist, feeling her cheeks flush a little. Adrianne says she’s hot when she snaps her gloves.

Trying to keep anything sterile on their bus is a challenge. Gen wipes Jensen double with antibacterial gauze before pinching up a nice mound of freckled flesh.

“This might sting.”

She doesn’t look up to see Jensen roll his eyes but he whimpers a little when she pushes the hollow-bore through the first dot.

“He can take it,” Jared purrs, his head arching around over Jensen’s shoulder. He’s got that gleam in his eye that means he’s more than half hard.

Sinking from epidermis to dermis, she snakes the needle up and follows it with a 12-gauge titanium surface barbell. Jensen hums and Jared might be kissing him, but it’s all background noise. You can’t think about anything else when you’re slipping steel into someone’s flesh.

Maybe that’s what she likes about needles.

“Almost done, kitten.”

She reaches for her copper-beaks, right where she left them because her clean zone is a sacred space. Even if her sacred space is their ratfuck couch lined with one of those wee-wee pads for dogs. Jeff buys them at Costco and Gen does not need to know why.

She holds the bar in place as she screws on the top ball. Jensen can barely hold still with the urge to look at himself in the mirror, an urge always worse when he’s newly bloodied or decorated.

“I love it, Gen!”

He kisses her on the cheek, leaving candy gloss and a vague idea of what Jared’s nuts smell like.

“You like it?”

Jensen perks up his little boy tits for Jared, slinking onto his lap. Gen’s used to 99% of the adult population being bigger than she is -- fuck, even Jensen’s got a couple of inches on her. She still marvels at the way Jared can take up so much space and still fit his attention onto Jensen like there’s nothing else in the room.

“Love it.”

She narrows her eyes as Jared zooms in on the dew drop of blood welling up under Jensen’s new piercing.

“Don’t,” she barks, smacking Jared’s arm before he can dive mouth-first at Jensen’s newest hole.

“No sucking on it until it’s healed.”

Once bitten, twice shy. Jared honest-to-God pouts and it’s such a Jensen look she has to laugh.

“You’re next, hot stuff.”

Jared sticks both his tongues out at her and grabs his tits.

~

Chad’s always staring at her feet.

She used to be self-conscious about how small they are. She can still buy her sneakers in kid’s sizes. She’s also gotten used to the compliments, the odd gleam some guys (and Adri) get when she curls her toes and arches her feet during sex.

People are weird.

“C’mon, G, I know you’re tired.”

Chad’s hair looks like a copper-stained truck stop sink and his meth game is way too strong for her taste, but Gen likes him in spite of herself.

It’s a Tuesday in Florence, SC and Jared and Jensen are off doing something ungodly in a Waffle House bathroom, Jeff’s reading Bukowski in his ratty lawnchair outside the bus, and Momo had dragged Adri to the local track and field to do “suicides”, which Gen is fairly sure are an exercise thing and not drugs.

It’s stupid, but Gen likes these calm moments on the bus. She’s a nester at heart and living in 200 square feet of shared space takes its toll on her sometimes.

“If you even look at your dick, I am kicking your last good tooth out.”

She untucks her legs from her corner on the couch and dangles one foot in front of Chad’s crank-puppy grabby hands.

“Wait, give me her laundry.”

Chad scrambles to give her the green mesh bag that separates all of Adrianne’s fresh laundry. Gen dumps out a pile of boxers and skinny jeans and wifebeaters and at least three other people’s panties, although one of them might be Jensen’s.

“Ok.”

She starts folding while Chad groans with contentment and strokes his thumb along her admittedly-sore arch. Those heels had looked adorable last night, and even better around Adrianne’s neck, but there’s always a price to be paid.

Adrianne has this old Bikini Kill shirt that’s one rough night away from life as a back patch. The right shoulder seam is completely shredded and the collar’s bigger than Gen’s waist. Adrianne loves it.

Gen holds it up, frowning. A few stitches wouldn’t hurt. She threads her needle and starts doing damage control while Chad puts his thumbs to work on her heel, disproving Jeff’s theory that they’re only good for sticking up his ass.

She’s tying off the last stitch when Adrianne comes back, drenched in sweat, her hair in a massive bleach blonde rat’s nest and her running shorts riding up halfway to heaven. Gen bats her eyelashes up at her, nestled next to a pile of neatly-folded clothes and a lapful of mending.

She’s too distracted to tell Chad to fuck off when Adrianne fucks her right there on the couch.

~

Gen has heard Jensen make an opera of sex noises but she’s never heard him squeal this loud before.

“Danni!”

A leggy girl with a cheerleader’s smile and a pornstar’s ass trots off the Greyhound in Seattle. She’s got way too much makeup on and Gen can tell she’s tried to hide the inevitable bedhead from a two-day bus ride. With her duffel bag slung over her bare shoulder and her arms open for Jensen to jump into, she looks like every runaway-turned-stripper 80’s music video Gen has ever rubbed one out to.

“You know she’s ours first.”

Gen takes a drag off of Momo’s American Spirit before handing it back to him. He’d been kind enough to borrow his regular Northwest boy-toy’s Subaru to pick up Jensen’s best friend. Gen had offered to come, partly out of kindness to Jensen but mostly to do some recon on his childhood friend. Jensen had described her in the sort of gushing tones normally reserved for his favorite 80s porn stars, “seriously, she’s the most beautiful girl ever, like, she could be a fucking star, and she’s definitely at least bi-curious.”

Danni’s wearing low cut jeans that are one sneeze away from showing her mound, a tiny tank top with a lightning bolt over her cupcake tits, and a red pleather hooded jacket the same color as her hair. She’s the kind of girl next door beautiful that makes Gen feel absolutely filthy, and she’s even prettier when she smiles at Jensen for the thousandth time. Consider Gen sold.

“You think I’m stepping on Adri’s toes?”

Jason blows smoke out his nose and shakes his head down at her.

“I like both my nuts attached firmly to my body where they belong.”

Gen likes his nuts where they are, too. Jason scratched an itch for her sometimes, although it had been a while. She’d have to talk to Adri about changing that.

“You’re still gonna fuck her, though.”

It’s not really a question. Jason stubs his cigarette out under his boot and tucks her under his arm.

“Oh, hell yeah.”

As the token bisexuals on the bus (although Jason usually shrugs off the bi label and just tells people he’s a slut), she and Jason spend an inordinate amount of their time together checking out hotties of every stripe. Gen leans against him, savoring the warmth bleeding through his canvas jacket. He always smells good.

“Assuming there’s anything left after you two are done.”

Gen snorts and steals a fresh cigarette from his breast pocket. Danni and Jensen are still hugging and saying hi, which apparently involves crying and Danni doing some kind of rapid inventory of all of Jensen’s new piercings, tattoos, scars, bruises, and jewelry.

“I’ll save some for you if you let me watch.”

Gen sticks her tongue out and bites the tip as Momo roars out a laugh. She’d spent last night with her hand down her underwear while Jason had gotten the rim job of his life from a drop-dead gorgeous deathrock girl with a sick undercut and a perfect upturned cock. Watching Jason get fucked is almost as fun as riding his dick.

“Mama, I am always happy to perform for you.”

Gen lets herself preen a little at the double entendre. Yeah, it had been too long. After she and Adrianne had dealt with little red riding hoodie, Gen would definitely be in the mood for some boy parts.

“Ok ok guys this is Danni, Danni this is Jason he plays the bass and he always has good weed and he’s like the nicest guy ever oh my God he’s from Hawaii and this is Gen she’s with Adri and she made that Ranger Rick crop top I sent you and she pierced my taint!”

Jensen’s a little winded after his introductions but it doesn’t stop him from another fit of cry-shriek-hugging Danni. Jason takes her bags and winks his hello before Gen offers her slim hand in greeting.

“Hi, Danni. It’s so nice to meet you.”

~

Portland loves them.

The Know is oversold, bodies wall to wall as far as Gen can see from the meager backstage. Everything smells like weed.

“You want a bump?” Jason offers, a faint dusting of blow glittering on his gnarly moustache. He’s got a Helen of Troy boy on his arm who looks like he’s built out of granola and blue hair dye.

“I’m good.”

Gen sips her ostentatiously hoppy craft brew.

“What about you, cutie?”

Danni giggles a little when Gen knocks into her with her hip. Of course she’s a giggler.

“Ok!”

She does a rail off the back of Jason’s hand and tosses her head back, snorting and whipping her huge mane of Manic Panic Wildfire. She’s in head-to-toe red tonight, high-top cons with heart-dotted laces, dip-dyed short-shorts she’s positive she’s seen on Jensen (he’s a hell of a kid to share a wardrobe with), and a gingham bra peeking out of the margins of an ancient GBH shirt Gen would kill for.

“Is it always like this before a show?”

Gen looks around, smirking. Momo’s got his hand down granola-boy’s pants and a hunter’s gleam in his eyes. The strangled noise the kid makes gives it away before Momo pulls his dripping hand out, and he winks at Gen as he dog-tongues a line of boycooz where Danni’s coke had just been.

Jeff’s doing his stranger-danger lean against the wall, a cigarette devil-flaring his face with each drag. He’s got that chain of keys brass-knuckled around his hand, letting them swing back and forth as he grins down at his latest travelling accessory. Paul is getting a degree in economics, rows crew with the shoulders and trim waist to prove it, and parts his lips like a renaissance painting when Jeff mouths _open_. Jeff ashes his cigarette and smiles, jangling his keys and pulling his boy’s face against his crotch. Paul’s pretty as a picture but he’s way too far from the edge of seventeen to get anything but Jeff’s fist if he’s lucky. Papa doesn’t dick anything with a driver’s license as far as she can tell.

Jared’s got on a Beavis and Butthead shirt one wash away from see-through and his dick so far down Jensen’s throat Gen can taste it. She takes in the utterly nonchalant way Danni watches her best friend hock a line of snot onto Jared’s PA just to swallow it back down. That’s promising.

“This is pretty normal, yeah.”

Gen shrugs, doing her best dimpled grin.

“Jeff always pees on someone when we’re south of the Mason-Dixon, and they’ve all got some inside joke about fingerbanging in any town called Springfield.”

Danni laughs, glancing a little nervously as Jeff grinds his cigarette onto Paul’s eager tongue.

“He’s … kinda scary,” Danni whispers, and Gen can only nod in agreement. The girl has more than an ounce of sense at least.

“I love your dress.”

Danni drags a glittering, Jensen-matched fingernail over the shoulder of Gen’s black velvet babydoll dress. It had been her best score at her last thrift store run with Jensen and Momo.

“Thanks, babe.”

If Gen has learned one thing from Adri, it’s how to hit on girls. She bites her Scorpio-mauve lip and leans in, plucking at one of Danni’s picnic bra straps.

“It’d look great on you. You should try it on later.”

Danni just says, “Ok,” which is somehow a thousand times hotter for how flustered she already seems.

“Um, where’s Adri?”

“Probably taking a piss and blasting that pussy song on her headphones.”

Gen doesn’t miss the way Danni says Adrianne’s name. She gets it, she really, really does.

“My dick is so hard right now.”

Speak of the devil and she’ll slide up behind you and put her hand up your skirt.

“Thought your sticks were just happy to see me.”

Gen leans back into Adrianne’s warm, braless chest, secure in Adrianne’s easy ownership of her space. She leans her head back, nuzzling against the collar of Adrianne’s filthy denim vest.

“Are you nervous?” Danni asks, fiddling with her hair and rocking up onto the toes of her Cons. She’s taller than Gen but she’s not close to Adri even on her tip-toes.

“I don’t get nervous,” Adrianne purrs, locking her eyes on Danni as she drags the tips of her drumsticks up Gen’s thigh.

“But I’m getting kinda wet just looking at you.”

Danni’s mouth falls into a blowup doll O just as Adrianne nudges Gen’s lace panties aside and drags her sticks between Gen’s lips. Danni’s staring at her cunt and she’s certainly not nonchalant about it.

“Um, do you want me to—”

“You know how many times I made her come this morning?” Adrianne talks right over Danni, talks like Gen’s not even there as she angles her drumsticks and sinks the tips inside her.

“It was four,” Gen sighs, grinning wickedly as Danni’s eyes widen. She can remember the days when she only fucked around with guys and four orgasms sounded like a lot, not just a lazy morning in Adrianne’s bed.

“You good, Mama?” Momo suck-asks around lungful of really dank OG.

“Yeah.”

Adri slides her drumsticks out of Gen’s cunt and twirls them in one hand.

“I’m good.”

Gen’s the one who likes watching but it feels good to have Danni stare at them while Adri kisses her.

“Let’s do this.”

Jared barely stuffs his wet dick back in his pants and leaves his fly wide open. It’s gonna be one of those shows.

“Alright, fuckers.”

Jeff slips his keys around his neck and tucks them into his moth-eaten tank top.

“Let’s go get someone pregnant.”

She can feel the applause as they take the stage. Gen readjusts her panties and smiles at her compatriots, Momo’s earth warrior, Jeff’s chaste and chiseled coed, Jensen skipping up onto his twinkle toes and rubbing absently at his perma-bruised mouth, Danni looking coke-antsy and overwhelmed by it all. She’d feel bad for the kid if she didn’t want to watch Adrianne destroy her so bad.

~

They’re in a motel room outside of Tupelo, and Gen is going to die.

She’s too flustered to fully appreciate the nature documentary spectacle of Adrianne taking apart Jensen’s best friend. Her girl is good.

She knows Adrianne didn’t choose this place for the chairs specifically, and yet. The slatted back is wide enough to spread Gen’s legs as far as they’ll go as she straddles it, with a wide space between the seat and the backrest giving her nothing to rub her throbbing cunt against.

Her panties had been soaked before they’d even gotten Gen in the door and now, stretched taut as she squirms uselessly from her stock at the foot of the bed, the wet lace rasps against her. Her hands are behind her back, bound at the wrists with a filthy bandana Adrianne has stolen from Jeff’s bunk. Gen knows it hasn’t been washed since she watched Jeff use it to wipe jizz off Colin’s sweet little face last week.

She can press her bare tits against the top of the chair if she arches just right, but even that’s a small torture. It’s been at least an hour since Adrianne had shoved her down and told her to watch what good girls get.

“Look at that pretty fucking cunt.”

Adrianne’s got Danni face-down, ass-up, ’cause that’s the way Gen likes to fuck. Her cunt’s fat-lipped and glistening from Adrianne’s single-minded attention. It’s gorgeous.

“Tastes fucking good, too.”

Adrianne sinks three fingers into Danni before she sucks them into her mouth. She smiles at Gen, eyes lit up blue and dangerous, her cheeks in a high flush and her hair a forgotten, sweaty mess piled on top of her head.

“Doesn’t she, Gen?”

Gen’s reward for moaning too loud had been Danni’s panties in her mouth.

Gen nods, her face flushing deeper at the line of drool that slithers past Danni’s baby pink thong and onto Gen’s chin.

Danni’s body is every inch as cheerleader perfect as Gen had expected. Her tits should be used to talk people into plastic surgery, spitting in the face of gravity, peaked pink nipples blossoming under Adri’s mouth.

Gen’s gonna get blisters on her thighs. She squirms against her chair as Adrianne dives back down to bury her face in Danni’s cunt. While Danni’s gloriously naked, Adrianne’s back ripples under a skimpy black tank top and her thighs flex from her faded gray boy short panties. They’re dark over her pussy, where Adrianne hasn’t even grazed a knuckle.

She flips Danni over like it’s nothing.

“Pussy’s still tight for me.”

Danni’s legs fall open as Adrianne fucks four fingers into her.

“Good girl,” Adrianne purrs, stroking her thumb over Danni’s clit until her mile-long legs start to shake. Gen clenches her thighs, short and small and certain she could come in two seconds if Adrianne even breathed on her.

“Not like your sloppy fucking cunt.”

Gen’s stomach drops. There it is, that thing that flares up inside her, makes her helpless and hateful like only the nastiest sex can. She whimpers around another girl’s panties and silently begs Adrianne not to stop.

Danni does these perfect pornstar _oh oh oh_ sounds when she comes. Gen’s not sure how many she’s up to, just that her eyes haven’t focused right since Adrianne snuck a finger up her ass. What Gen wouldn’t give for that.

Adrianne always eats pussy loud, growling and sucking and nipping out little squeaks from Danni’s flushed mouth. She’d been wearing pink lipstick when the night had started, to match her head-to-toe pink outfit. Her cunt’s the same perfect pink as the rest of her, the kind of color Jensen would paint on her nails with a name like Centerfold or Clutch.

Gen grinds the café-con-leche folds of her own cunt against empty air, not sure if she wants to trade places with Danni or Adrianne more.

“So fucking pretty,” Adrianne murmurs in quiet conversation with the cunt drenching her face, the same way she whispers to every snatch she makes acquaintance with. Even at her nastiest Adrianne can’t tamp down how much she loves pussy.

Danni’s at the point where it’s hard to single out one orgasm from another. She’d feel bad for ruining the kid’s expectations for sexual partners if Danni weren’t such a resourceful little thing.

Besides, watching her come like she’s gonna foam at the mouth is too fun.

“Wanna feel it.”

Adrianne staggers to her feet, face shining with girl juice as she turns around to face Gen. There’s something about the way Adrianne shoves her own underwear down, quick and simple, no tease to it at all, like it’s not burning Gen up from the inside to see the perfect cut of her hip bones, the way her strangle-strong thighs flex as she kicks them off, the glint of slick on her pussy lips. Adrianne spends so much time telling Gen how cute she is, “button nose and a button clit,” and Gen resolves right then to tell Adrianne how hot she is more often. When she doesn’t have a mouthful of teenage panties.

Adrianne catches her staring and smirks. She grabs the generous mound of her pussy and squeezes it, just like she does when she’s watching Gen get fucked really good or she’s kind of into whatever cherry-popping badtouch Jeff’s getting up to. It’s what she does when she’s looking at something hot and all she’s looking at right now is Gen.

It makes it ache even better when she turns back to Danni.

Adrianne angles her so Gen can see perfectly when she pushes one of her legs up and straddles the other one. All Gen can stare at is Adrianne’s God-given ass as she maneuvers into place, slotting her pussy against Danni’s.

“What’re,” Danni slurs, with about as much fight as a rag doll.

“Don’t worry, sugar.”

Adrianne must find the right spot, because the next smooth roll of her hips has Danni making gurgling sounds and all ten of her toes curling tight. They’re so wet Gen can hear it, slick and slippery as Adrianne grinds against her.

“It’ll feel good.”

Adrianne circles her hips in tight figures-of-eight, letting the fat swell of her pussy bear down on Danni’s oversensitive clit. Adrianne’s asshole flexes with each thrust. Gen would harm a small child to get her tongue in it.

“One more for me, baby, you can do it.”

Danni’s not really speaking any more, but her moans have the sort of desperate I-think-I-can that Gen can admire. Her skin prickles hot all over, goosebumps flaring up in the cool motel air. The whole room smells like sweat and pussy and the beers they’d all been drinking before Adrianne had kicked the boys out. Gen strains against her bandana, savoring the way it bites into her skin, how her own sweat is soaking into it. It’ll probably wind up in some tenth-grader’s mouth next.

Adrianne’s blunt fingernails dig into Danni’s endless thigh as Danni comes herself straight into unconsciousness.

The way Adrianne rolls off her and tosses her leg aside like Danni’s a toy with dead batteries makes Gen throb. The bed squeals a dying protest as Adrianne stretches up to stand, her cunt greased and her tank top soaked with sweat. She tugs it over her head and dangles it from her fingertip, narrowing her eyes at Gen.

Fuck, yes.

Gen too busy staring at Adrianne’s tits to notice her folding her tank top in half. She whines around her gag as Adrianne pulls it tight over her eyes, a sweaty blindfold that gets tangled up in her hair as Adrianne tugs it tight.

“Get up.”

Adrianne jerks her hands where they’re bound behind her back, pulling her off the chair. Pins and needles shoot through Gen’s feet as she tries to stand. She stumbles in Adrianne’s wake as she’s pulled to the edge of the bed, landing on her knees. The carpet grits into her bare skin.

“These are disgusting.”

Gen tries to swallow most of the spit that oozes out of her mouth when Adrianne tugs Danni’s panties free. Some of it still lands on her tits.

There’s a moment of silence, punctuated only by Danni’s soft breathing and the rabbit-chase of Gen’s heart in her chest. She can’t see what Adrianne’s doing, can only feel the long pause before Adrianne pulls rough on her bottom lip.

“Whose mouth is this, hm?”

“Yours, yours,” Gen answers as fast as she can. She opens her lips, chasing after Adrianne’s finger and getting nothing. She leaves it like that, O’s her mouth into fuckdoll prettiness and lets her tongue kitten out. It gets a growl from Adrianne that ruins whatever shred of integrity her panties had been clinging to.

“Show me what that mouth is good for.”

Gen can’t even catch her breath before Adrianne grabs a fistful of her hair and guides her nose-first into her cunt.

“You smell her on me, baby, smell that sweet little pussy all over me?”

Gen’s not trying to stop herself from drooling anymore. She could cry just from the hint of it, the fucked-warm scent of Adrianne’s pussy lining up with her mouth. Gen waxes herself as smooth as one of Jeff’s boys but Adrianne always has a neatly trimmed thatch of pubes that Gen loves more than she ever could have expected. She nuzzles into it, dragging her tongue along the edges of Adrianne’s pussy lips.

“Whose mouth is this?”

Gen makes a puppy noise and seals her mouth over Adrianne’s throbbing wet cunt. She’s so fucking wet it runs down Gen’s chin, mingling with her own spit as she licks open-mouthed up her slit. Gen likes something in her when she’s getting her pussy eaten but Adrianne’s all about her clit. It’s easy to find. Gen circles her tongue around it, teasing at the blood-warm mound of it, already standing out from the pink of her hood. All Gen can do is taste, licking blind and wishing she could see the sneer on Adrianne’s face when she sucks her clit hard enough to graze it with her teeth.

“That’s it, suck me off.”

Gen has sucked some dick in her day. Most of it was mediocre, some of it was memorable, and Aldis and Chris taking turns choking her out on each other’s cocks is one of her favorite birthday memories. She’s deep-throated some monsters that made her friends blanche, and that one Halloween she’d lost her voice for three days.

No one has ever fucked her face like Adrianne.

Just when she gets into a good rhythm Adrianne pulls her off, holding her back while Gen’s lip quivers. Gen’s knees burn but she keeps her mouth open, leaning back into Adrianne’s hand in her hair and moaning when a line of Adrianne’s spit pools into her mouth.

It lands on her tits when Adrianne pushes her back between her legs. She latches onto Adrianne’s clit, lapping at it in the tight rhythm she knows Adrianne likes.

“That’s what you’re good for, isn’t it?”

Gen’s hands twitch behind her, fiending to touch herself at Adrianne’s gentle derision. It’s such a fine line.

“Saved this just for you, sweetheart, gonna make me come in that dirty fucking mouth.”

Gen squeezes her thighs together and goes lax as Adrianne grinds against her mouth, using her, taking what she wants while Gen sucks the cheerleader off her cunt. She’s a slick mess from the nose down, Adrianne’s pussy leaking like it always does when she’s close. Gen zeroes in on her clit and lets muscle memory take over.

“Oh God, Gen.”

Adrianne pulls Gen’s hair so hard tears sting her eyes but she keeps going, working Adrianne’s clit until she feels her convulse. Adrianne slings one thigh over Gen’s shoulder. She can feel Adrianne’s muscles twitch against her neck, thighs strong enough to choke her out tensing and straining as Adrianne comes.

She loves Adrianne’s O face. Her eyes cross a little and she does this thing with her bottom lip like she’s going to bite it off. Her cheeks get flushed and her nostrils flare and her left eyebrow twitches just the tiniest bit. It’s awkward and fucking beautiful like all true things.

Gen’s left in darkness when Adrianne pulls away. She’s shoved over the bed, her hands useless behind her and her face pushed into the rayon coverlet. It was nasty before Adrianne got to it and it should probably be burned after tonight.

Adrianne’s face is back to its normal smirk by the time she tugs Gen’s makeshift blindfold off. Gen squints at the light, too bright too soon as Adrianne swims into view.

“I’m not done with you.”

Adrianne’s wearing a dick.

It’s not like Gen had lacked sexual adventures prior to Adrianne. She’s a modern woman. She’s pegged. Chris is more of a whore for stuff in his ass than she is, and she’d tried it, fumbling with buckles and straps until Aldis had taken pity on her and done it himself. They’d both looked at her like wolves at a cartoon plate of ham, but in all honesty, Gen had felt ridiculous. How did people with dicks accomplish anything with that thing waving between their legs all the time?

Adrianne strokes her big indigo cock like she owns it.

“Get your ass on the bed.”

It’s hard to scramble up when Gen’s legs are aching and her hands are still in isolation. She balances her weight on her neck, whimpering a little. Adrianne doesn’t help her.

She can smell the new-car scent on Adrianne’s harness. It’s a beautiful thing, with soft straps that scoop under her butt and make it look even more amazing. An adjustable leather strap holds the base of her cock in place while three straps snap to the tooled leather front piece. One of Jeff’s Castro boys had made it special for her.

To Gen’s endless, wet-mouthed mortification, the dicks she liked best were all too big for Adrianne’s off-the-rack harnesses.

“I know what girls like you need.”

Adrianne drags the Jared-shaming head of her dick over the soaked crotch of Gen’s panties, teasing it between her pussy lips and sliding it up her taint. She presses it flat against Gen’s asshole, the fat shaft of it spreading her cheeks apart.

“Greedy.”

She tips it up and lets it smack down against Gen’s hole. Danni stirs at the noise before she smacks her lips and goes back to sleep. Even her snores are fucking cute.

“I could slide this right in your cunt, couldn’t I?”

Adrianne’s finger wraps around the thin strip of black lace and tugs, wedging it between Gen’s lips and putting just enough tension on Gen’s clit.

“Adri,” Gen warns, her voice raspy and more than a little desperate. She’s stretched so taut she could come with two more tugs and a word from Adrianne, she’s certainly done it before. But that’s not tonight. She doesn’t come until Adrianne says so and they both know it.

Adrianne clicks her tongue and gives Gen a smack on the ass that does nothing to help her stave off coming too soon. Gen shifts where her weight is braced across her chest, turning her head so she can try and look back at Adrianne a little better. Her makeup must be a mess.

“I bet she’d pass out all over again if I tried to fuck her with this.”

Adrianne slides a hand up her side, trailing her finger up and down Gen’s too-hot skin.

“But you.”

Adrianne beats two fingers against the knotted bandana on Gen’s wrists.

“You’re gonna come the second I slip this in you.”

It happens fast, Adrianne untying her hands just to grab them in her own strong grip, her other hand barely moving Gen’s panties aside as she sinks her huge dick into Gen’s soaking cunt, the blinding surge of Gen’s orgasm as Adrianne splits her in half.

It’s so good.

“Greedy cunt.”

Adrianne fucks her deep, opening Gen up with maddening ease. God, she can take it, needs it to burn as she pulses out the last of her orgasm. When Adrianne stills, Gen’s pussy sucks back like it’s hellbent on humiliating her. Adrianne laughs, delighted.

“I don’t think that’s enough for you.”

Adrianne releases her arms, letting them spill by Gen’s sides. Her shoulders radiate pain but her neck sighs with relief as she tries to get her hands under her. She stumbles when Adrianne pulls out.

“I think we need to put that mouth to work.”

Gen loses her arms again as Adrianne drags her hair-first to Danni. She holds Gen’s face inches away from Danni’s cunt.

“You need me to fuck this ass, don’t you, babygirl?”

Adrianne lets her cock grind against Gen’s asshole, where she knows Gen wants it.

“God, yes, yes.”

Gen writhes back against her, slutting for any friction she can get.

“Please, Daddy.”

Gen learned shameless whore from the best and she’s not above whipping it out on Adrianne.

Adrianne growls in her throat and snatches the lube rolling next to Danni’s thigh.

“You have to be good for me.”

Adrianne’s voice is thick, more turned on than she’s trying to show. Gen arches her back and spreads her legs and tugs against Adrianne’s hand, savoring the bite on her scalp. She’s rewarded with three slick fingers in her ass, sunk in hard because Adrianne knows she can take it.

“Have to earn it, baby.”

Adrianne drops her hold on Gen’s hair, like Gen is going to move anywhere that isn’t closer to her dick. She fucks her fingers in and out, each pass getting wetter with what Gen knows is a straight drizzle of lube into her ass. Gen’s mouth runs wet when Adrianne’s fingers are replaced with hard, blunt pressure, the tease of Adrianne’s cock waiting for her. She’s not ready enough and they both know it, just like they both know it’s the burn that makes Gen love it the most.

“You don’t get it until you get her off.”

“Adri, she’s _asleep_ ,” Gen hisses.

“Then wake her up.”

Adrianne presses just enough, enough that Gen can feel herself flex for it and all her qualms fly out the frosted-glass window.

Her jaw’s sore, thoroughly used like Adrianne always leaves her. She braces on her elbows and lets her hands run up Danni’s smooth, kiss-bitten thighs. Danni shifts in her grip but remains oblivious as Gen spreads her open gently, revealing the cunt Gen had only glimpsed in desperate, blissful humiliation.

“She’s so sensitive.”

The way Adrianne says it sounds so clinical, detached from the thrumming need Gen’s practically shaking with. Adrianne keeps her cock lined up, where Gen could fuck herself back on it if she wanted to, where she never would unless Adrianne told her to. Gen’s a good girl at heart and everything earned is sweeter in the end.

“Come on, show me what I taught you.”

Danni shudders when Gen licks a fat stripe from slit to clit. She’s done with being cute. There’s a time for skill and showmanship, and it’s not when Adrianne’s dangling the fattest cock she owns as the prize. She goes straight for Danni’s clit, licking away the salty taste of her and the hint of Adrianne. She doesn’t look up as Danni mumbles, doesn’t stop as a delicate hand bats against the side of her face.

“What’re, oh.”

Danni blinks awake just in time for Gen to suck on the swollen, too-hot nub of her clit. Danni’s voice cracks, lost in the register between pleasure, pain, and Adrianne Palicki. Gen knows it well. She bears down, ignoring the ache in her tongue and every bunched-up muscle in her body, ignoring everything but the skin-salt suckle of Danni in her mouth and Adrianne pressing cocksure behind her. She could do this forever and she’s going to die if she has to take one more second of it.

“Holy fuck,” are the only words remaining in Danni’s vocabulary as she comes on Gen’s mouth, half her back arching off the bed and her legs convulsing around Gen’s head.

Danni’s still twitching when Adrianne hauls Gen back. She hikes Gen’s hips where she wants them, lines her cock up and it’s right then, when Danni’s wiping drool off her mouth and Adrianne’s forcing her open on a cock that would destroy men three times Gen’s size, when she can already imagine the thrilled expressions as she recounts this night to Aldis and Chris and Tony and anyone else who lands in her bed, when she can see Jason’s pout that he missed it and his promise to do her just as good, it’s right then that Gen closes her eyes and thinks, _I love you_.

~

Danni and Adri are still sleeping it off when Gen staggers outside for some fresh air. The sun is bright to the level of personal offense. She slides a pair of oversize sunglasses on, only stabbing herself twice in the process. Water. She needs water.

She leans against the door of their drive-up room and fishes in the pocket of her shorts for some wrinkled singles. The vending machine is so far away and she’s the kind of sore between her legs that makes her question both her sanity and Adri’s grasp of physics.

She’s steeling herself for full sunlight when a BMW pulls up.

Jeff slides out, grinning his old-timey cartoon-wolf grin, dark eyes and his incomprehensible morning-person face lit up. She can’t see the driver too well through the tinted windows but he looks like one of Jeff’s cash cows, the white-collar bitches he has sprinkled all over the country like a personal federal credit union. He mumbles something to the guy and winks before he slams the door closed.

“Rough night, kiddo?”

Gen snorts, stretching until her back cracks.

“You should see the other girl.”

Jeff has a musical laugh.

“I’ve got ice cream,” he sing-songs, holding up a plastic grocery bag. “And coffee.”

“Oh God, marry me.”

“Kid, I wouldn’t even talk to you if I weren’t the faggotest motherfucker in this band.”

He hands her a warm paper cup of coffee, pitch black and beautiful like his soul, and jerks his head toward her hotel room.

“She’d kill me in my sleep.”

Gen moans as she swallows bitter, blessed caffeine.

“You wanna come up to my place for some ice cream, sweetheart?”

“That line has actually gotten you laid, hasn’t it?”

Jeff wisely keeps his secrets and starts up the stairs to his second-floor room. Even the coffee can’t keep Gen from wincing as she tries the first stair.

“Oh, that is just pathetic.”

Jeff snatches the coffee out of her hand and before she can say anything, he picks her up with one arm. That man has wiry strength.

“I’m fine,” she half-asses, flopping against him.

“No problem, sugar, you don’t weigh much more than a ninth grader.”

He plops her on his unused bed and drags a chair over. His boots are on when he kicks them up on the bed. They’re very, very shiny.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Jeff tosses a plastic spoon onto her lap.

“Will it make me an accomplice to a crime?”

Jeff pauses like he’s really thinking about it before he peels the lid off a pint of Häagen-Dazs.

“My favorite flavor,” he stage-whispers, pulling off a creamy curl with his spoon, “is vanilla.”

It hurts to laugh but Gen can’t help it.

“Maybe you need balance.”

It’s Jeff’s turn to snort.

“I need something, kiddo.”

They share their coffee and ice cream in silence for a while, passing them back and forth over the bed. Jeff’s hands are incongruously beautiful. Artist’s hands, her Nana would have said. Long fingers made for prying things open, militantly groomed fingernails, delicate wrists, skin that’s shockingly soft to the touch despite all the wear on him. Jared always says it’s from all the Crisco.

Curled around their dwindling pint of ice cream, he’s got a gothic B and C on either middle finger. Gen grazes over one with the tip of her spoon.

“What’re those for?”

“Big cock,” Jeff deadpans, holding them both up at her before his face softens.

“Let’s just say they’re for my two favorite flavors of ice cream.”

Gen arches an eyebrow and grabs both his hands, flipping them over.

“What about this one?”

On the inside of the one with the C is a small number nine.

“That’s for something very, very special.”

His grin makes her skin crawl and her pussy a little bit wet.

The FTW on the inside of his wrist is self-explanatory, and the faded barbed wire on his arm just makes him roll his eyes.

“It was the eighties.”

“Who’s M?”

Tucked into the web of his left thumb is an ornate M, flourishing script that curls into the soft wrinkles of his skin. He rubs his thumb over it all the time when he’s distracted, she’s noticed before. She goes to reach for it before Jeff snatches his hand back.

“You done with that coffee?”

Gen passes him the empty cup.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“Take a nap here if you need to, sweetheart.”

Jeff stands up and stretches, flashing a line of treasure trail over the ragged, sagging waistband of his jeans.

Gen closes her eyes as he shuts the door.

~

That One True Waffle House thing is not a myth. Whether it’s in eastern Georgia or western Alabama, Gen firmly believes they are all one collapsed infinite portal to a parallel dimension where people can still legally smoke while they prepare your food.

She loves the smothered biscuits.

“I like my meat a little more seasoned than you do, Papa Bear.”

Jason dumps a second sugar into his tea and smirks at Jeff. It’s a little hypocritical, given the 16-year-old redhead sleeping off a dick hangover in Jensen’s bunk. Danni had proved just as welcoming to Jason as she had to Adrianne, and Gen had spent a happy night watching her bounce on Jason’s dick.

She and Jason had been the only ones awake to take Jeff up on his offer to treat for breakfast.

“I’m telling you, twelve is the perfect age.”

She’s pretty sure Jeff is still drunk, at least he smells like it. She’s just happy they have half the place to themselves.

“Like you weren’t already fucking around by then.”

“Oh, of course.”

Jason grins around his steaming-hot tea.

“This high school girl, first time I got my dick sucked. Thought I was in love.”

They all laugh knowingly. Jeff leans back in his seat, grinning from ear to ear.

“Christ, the sound this one made when I finally got it in.”

Jeff raises his coffee in salute.

“I am so happy to be alive.”

He takes a huge bite of pancakes and licks the syrup off his chops.

“By the way, buttercup, I am loving this jacket.”

Jeff pops the collar on his refurbished denim jacket. Gen had rescued it from a by-the-pound clothing warehouse in Reno and embroidered it for his birthday. The oversize biker-style “FUCKER” on the back had taken a ton of work but it looked fucking great on him.

“I want to make one for Adri, what do you think—”

“Daddy,” they say in unison. Gen nods.

The Misfit’s _Angelfuck_ pipes up and it takes all of them a second to realize it’s Jeff’s phone.

“Speaking of good cunt,” Jeff smirks, swiping his phone to bring Brock up on facetime.

“Hi, Daddy.” Brock blows a kiss at the screen.

“God, he’s fucking gorgeous,” Gen whispers across the table to Jason.

“Knows it, too,” Jason whispers back, rolling his eyes fondly. She’s heard epic stories about Jason’s intimate knowledge of Jeff’s sweethearts but she’s yet to witness it, unfortunately.

“Wanted to show you something.”

The camera pans away from Brock’s face to swing around and showcase the interior of a gorgeous convertible. Jeff whistles as Brock sweeps over a leather interior and the gleaming red of the hood.

“Told that pastor in Shreveport I wanted a Camaro for our anniversary.”

“That’s my boy.”

Jeff beams, every inch the proud father. She’s never met the infamous Brock, but she knows Jeff half-raised him into his current success hustling old men out of their money.

“We’re gonna have to break it in the next time I’m down there.”

She can’t see Jeff’s other hand but she’d bet her ass it’s on his dick.

“Where’s your brother?”

Gen fumbles a little around her mouthful of biscuit. It’s not like she doesn’t know. Unlike Brock, she’s met Colin plenty, watched him go cross-eyed on his tenth dick of the night and she will never, ever forget that thing with Jensen and the baseball bat. Brothers, though. It still makes her skin all prickly.

“Say hi, Col.”

Brock winks and slopes the camera down.

Jason double-checks that they’re alone before sliding out of his side of the booth to crowd in next to her for a better view.

“Hi, Daddy,” sounds better around a mouthful of dick no matter who’s saying it, and Colin’s flushed face lights up as all three of them groan. Gen’s a little flushed, too, sandwiched in between Jeff and Jason’s hulking shoulders, crouching toward the screen as they both palm their dicks under the table. Gen can play with the boys, too. She bites her lip and grinds the heel of her hand against the seam of her jeans, feeling like she’s ten and sneaking into her brother’s room to watch him aim for third base with some cheerleader.

“My boys,” Jeff sighs. Colin makes quick work of Brock, and their food is still warm when he blows a comebubbly kiss goodbye to Jeff.

“Well, I’m fuckin’ hard,” Jason mumbles around the last of his eggs. He and Jeff catch each other’s eyes over her head with a look that doesn’t belong in a family establishment this early in the morning. Gen darts her eyes around, making sure it’s still relatively empty.

“Can I watch you jerk off in the bathroom?”

Jason’s face splits into a grin while Jeff blinks with momentary surprise. He slides a fifty onto the table and arches an eyebrow as Jason and Gen slide out of the booth.

“Man, I like her.”

~

Adrianne doesn’t usually make that face when she goes down on her.

“What the fuck?”

Gen’s still a little swimmy from her orgasm.

“The what now?”

The ceiling above Adrianne’s bed has centerfolds taped all over it like a bad mechanic’s shop. Gen blinks up at a dripping wet pussy-from-behind shot until her eyes focus again.

Adrianne’s face is all screwed up with the tip of her tongue caught between her teeth. She looks like a cat meme.

“I sthink itsh shglitter.”

She frowns down as she scrapes her short fingernail over her tongue.

“When did you start spooging glitter, babe?”

Gen rises onto her elbows and squints at the shiny fleck on Adrianne’s finger.

“You’ve been hanging out with Jensen too much.”

Adrianne holds up the offending piece of glitter, as unapologetically pink as the centerfolds vaulted above them, not to mention Jensen. Gen laughs as Adrianne crawls up beside her.

“Glitter on the front pooooorch,” Gen sing-songs, flicking the glitter off Adri’s finger and rolling over to little spoon her. Adrianne hums back _glitter on the mattress_ because everyone loves the B-52s.

“The redhead? Total dyke.”

“I know!”

Gen had seen a spread about her wedding in Hawaii. It had seemed so romantic, marrying her girlfriend when they were in their sixties. Gen snuggles back and smiles into the curve of Adrianne’s arm.

“She has this great place upstate, Kate’s Lazy Meadow. It’s, like, all these old trailers that she fixed up and decorated and everything’s really kitschy and fifties.”

Last year Gen had spent a really, really great weekend there with Aldis, Chris, and a bag of mushrooms.

“You’d love it, we should go sometime.”

“Fifties, huh?”

Adrianne drums her fingers over Gen’s mound, always finding some rhythm wherever she touches Gen.

“You gonna wear some cute little dress for me, put on an apron and cook me dinner like a good little wifey?”

Gen bites her lip, keeping her own rhythm to herself as she pictures just that. Adrianne in her “tell your boyfriend I said sorry” jeans, braless under her tanktop, sipping a cold one and sliding her hand under Gen’s apron strings. Her Nana had always said wishes should be treated carefully. You only get so many.

“We’ll get there one day, baby.”

Adrianne kisses her neck and pulls her closer as the bus drives on into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Love Shack by the B-52s.


End file.
